Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel mounted on an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, and to an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a zoom type lens barrel mounted on an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, there is a tendency that because of an increase in the number of lenses of an image pickup optical system and an increase in the whole extension length accompanying a recent demand for higher image pickup magnification, the lens barrel is increasing in size in its optical axis direction, and the weight of the lens barrel is also increasing. If the weight of the lens barrel increases, a load imposed when an impact is given on the lens barrel also increases. Therefore, there is proposed a technique for preventing a cam barrel from falling, using a pin member fitted on a rectilinear motion barrel (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-42578).
In the above Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-42578, however, it is necessary to form a wall portion for receiving the pin member in the optical axis direction relative to the cam barrel, and it is also necessary to form a hole portion for incorporating the pin member, which increases the cam barrel in size.